Letting Go
by Kanna37
Summary: "In order to master the Avatar state you must let go of your earthly attachments." Aang learns that letting go doesn't mean giving up.


**Letting Go**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

~oOo~

_"You must let all your earthly attachments go. In order to master the Avatar state you must first control your chakras."_

Aang sighed and stared into the sky, thinking back to his training by the guru. He still didn't understand how letting all his attachments to earthly things go could be a good thing. Especially as for the heart chakra he actually had to meditate _on_ what he loved. If you let go and forgot the things you loved, then how could you access the heart chakra? It didn't make sense.

He glanced back surreptitiously and his eyes softened on the sight of Katara sleeping along with the others as they flew through the night. Looking away once more after a moment he turned searching eyes on the heavens again.

There was no denying that as he'd forced himself to let everything go he'd connected to himself and the Avatar state with an ease he'd been surprised at - and pleased by. But he still just couldn't _understand. _It wasn't like letting go had really mattered in the end, because he still loved Katara. He always would. In fact, he'd only forced himself to do as the guru'd said _for_ the young waterbender.

And it had worked. But...

He let his eyes drift closed as he searched inside himself. Maybe one of the past Avatars would know?

"Letting go does not mean you lose what you love, Aang."

Eyes popping open, he looked up and into Avatar Roku's eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Roku smiled. "When you go into battle, you have to face that you might not return. And you have to set all else aside and focus only on the fight. You have to let go, is that not true?" When Aang nodded doubtfully he continued. "In order to fully attain the victory against Ozai and the Fire Nation, you have to be able to reach and control your Avatar state. It is but one of the stepping stones on the path to ending the war and returning the world to a state of balance. In forgetting your earthly attachments you were able to take that step. Do you not see, Aang?"

Aang's eyes began to widen and his lips parted in anticipation - almost as if he suddenly knew what Roku was going to say but needed to hear it anyway.

"You did not lose Katara - you have merely learned part of what is necessary to _save_ her - and the rest of the world. In letting go you have held on. Is that not the ultimate form of love? To do whatever it takes to protect what you love?"

Blinking wildly in surprise, Aang watched as Roku faded with a last, understanding smile.

_Is it really that easy?_

His mind took him back over everything they'd already been through. So much... there was so much. And he let his head fall as he smiled a little. _Yes... it really is that easy. Because the truth is, I didn't want to be the Avatar. That's why I was frozen in that block of ice - because I ran. I ran from my duty. But... when Katara found me and I woke up she was the first thing I saw. Everything I've done since then has really been for her..._

_Because I love her. And I would do anything to save her... even let go. _

_I'm going to try to save the world... to protect her. _

He sighed again and lifted his head into the cool night breeze as they flew on with nothing but sky above and ocean below.

_ Even though I let go she's still here, though - closer than ever._

His cheeks flushed a little and he blew out a rueful, somewhat embarrassed breath. "Now if I could only get a little closer," he said in a quiet undertone before glancing back over his shoulder at his companions to make sure they were still sleeping. Thankfully they were.

_"All in good time, Aang," _ Roku's amused mental voice echoed through his thoughts. _"I think there are other things you should be thinking about right now - that is for __after__ you have defeated Ozai."_

His blush deepened and he fidgeted at the laughter echoing through his mind.


End file.
